The Pros and Cons of Breathing
by amxliapond
Summary: Being pulled from her universe and everything she's known to be true isn't exactly what Megan Vella had asked for in her life, especially not to accompany someone she thought was from a TV show. In fact, she cant really say she wanted it at all. She cant say she would ever want to change what happened, either. 11/OC, Rory/Amy, you know the drill. No time jumping here, I'm afraid.
1. Chapter 1: Arriving

Something was wrong.

Or not…not wrong, but off. There was something off about something in the air, and The Doctor was trying to figure out just what it was, while walking towards his Tardis with Amy, having just defeated the daleks amidst the help of Winston Churchill.

He could feel a shift in the flow of the universe, a rupture in time that didn't make sense. It was definitely unrelated to the dilemma they had just averted, Bracewell was off to live a good life and hopefully find that Dorabella woman. So if everything was solved, why did something feel so wrong? Something was here that shouldn't be, and he needed to know what it was.

He needed to stop it.

"Hold it, Pond!" He commanded, as she continued to walk towards the filling room, and to the Tardis. He, instead, took a sharp turn down an unfamiliar corridor.

The Doctor glanced down the long hallway, one he hadn't noticed before, which was odd, him not noticing things. He suspected a mild perception filter being placed, that would have kept him from noticing until all the other trouble was dealt with. He immediately noticed a figure laying in the middle of the hallway, and felt the shift in the energy of the universe when he laid his eyes on it. He ran up to it, or rather;-her, looking upon what exactly was off about this place. Before him laid a young girl, dressed in clothes that wouldn't be around for the next century, and judging by the style of them,-a crop top, high waisted denim shorts, and white converse-he knew she had to be from 2013 to 2015.

She had short, wavy and unruly red hair, though by the very noticeable and very light brown roots growing at the top of her scalp, he could only figure it was dyed.

"What's she doing here then? Did you leave her here on another trip of yours? Is she another one of your many companions?" Amy finally spoke, after she had caught up with him.

"Nevermind that Pond, I'll explain later." He said, picking the mysterious girl up and disregarding the questions Amy shot at him, continuing on his way to the Tardis.

* * *

Megan Vella slowly awoke, not willing to get up just yet. She tried curling into her bed further, willing herself back to sleep, when she came to the realization that she was not in her bed. In fact, she wasn't in a bed at all.

She was sitting on a chair, and could hear two people whispering above her. Her heart immediately started racing, her mind coming to all sorts of horrible conclusions about being kidnapped and inevitably dying, as she now feigned sleep and listened to the conversation above her.

"Why do we need to keep her in here? Why couldn't we have just left her there, Doctor? If someone put her there it was for a reason, they might not appreciate you stealing her!"

A girl spoke, and immediately Megan was questioning where she was. Why was there a doctor there? Was she hurt? The last thing she remembered she was sat in bed, waiting for her friend to get off of work so they could head to the mall, not in a hospital.

For a second she thought she might have been in an accident and not remembered, but that wouldn't make sense. If she was hurt and brought to the hospital, she wouldn't be sat in a chair while the doctor examined her, she would have been put in a bed.

"I told you Amy, she doesn't make sense! She's from the next century, but she has no time travel equipment on her. In fact, according to her DNA she's never time travelled before in her life! Plus, she's human, but if she's human and from the next century, why doesn't anyone who carries the same bloodline as her exist in the next century? I cant just leave her there, I need to figure out what she is and why she was put there, for all I know she could be a trap set out for me."

"A trap? Doctor, do you really think that highly of yourself? There's obviously some boring sciencey explanation for this, and when you figure it out you'll explain it to me as if i would understand, drop her off back here and move on."

Megan immediately felt a sense of relief wash over her as she realized what was going on. All that talk about DNA and time travel, not to mention the british man and scottish woman talking above her, this must be something to do with the TV show, Doctor Who.

She felt stupid that she hadn't realized it earlier. Karen Gillan was her favourite actress, she should have recognized her voice right away. She was the only reason she had watched that show in the first place, and had only seen the seasons she was in. This must be something someone she knew set up, somehow.

She quickly popped open her eyes, a wide smile on her face to see the one and only Karen standing in front of her. She immediately jumped up to introduce herself.

"Hi! Oh Lord, its so amazing to meet you! I've been dying too, but its quite hard with you living in another country and all. I'm your biggest fan, honestly, you're my inspiration, you know?" She babbled out, hand held out proudly to be shook.

"…Erm, what's that?" She replied, well and truly confused, causing Alexis to furrow her brows.

That handshake never did happen.

What did happen, however, was Matt Smith pretending to sonic her, or whatever it was even called, then stepping into her line of view and pushing Karen behind him.

"Hello, I'm The Doctor, this is Amy, and we just have a few quick questions for you, then you can head on out on your way." He spoke while looking at the 'results' he got from his sonic thing, she really couldn't be bothered to remember what it was called.

"Right. Yeah, of course you are. Really, you guys can drop it, I know about the show, I know who you two are. Whoever paid you to do this, or whatever trick this is, its not going to work on me. Doctor who isn't real, I know you're Matt Smith, and I know she's Karen Gillan." She spoke, calmly walking around, taking in awe the set of the Tardis.

"Its all very spectacular, really. The set of the Tardis even seems so real, and lifelike. Honestly though, I wont be fooled that easily. What are you two even doing this for, anyway? Neither of you are even on the show anymore, why get all dressed up in wigs and costumes, pretending to sonic me with that thing, just for old roles? I'm not even from the UK, is this some kind of regular show?" She continued, trailing her hand among the Tardis rails and not paying much mind to the other two, deciding to try and play it cool to get out of this situation, so she could (hopefully), spend some time with Karen and ask her questions and just get to know her.

When she did turn around, she was surprised to see the dark look upon Matt's face.

"Who are you, and how do you know about the Tardis? How do you know about my sonic screwdriver? Who told you about that? Don't even think about lying to me, don't even try, because if whoever told you all that information about me knows even the slightest thing about me, its that you should never cross me." He spoke harshly, Amy protectively held behind him, and Megan couldn't help but laugh.

"You don't really expect me to believe this, do you? I'm not going to fall for some stupid trick, so come out, bring out the camera crew and the show me the laugh cam, this is a damn TV show, if anyone—" She was cut off by a loud beeping noise coming from the console of the Tardis, and smiled in satisfaction.

That must be some sort of queue to give up because there was no tricking her. She felt oddly happy, knowing that she didn't fall into the trap.

Matt immediately sprung into action upon hearing that noise, and looked upon the screen, pretending to read what was on it, though it was obviously just a bunch of random circles that meant nothing.

"Oh, thats not good. That is very not good. If anything could be the opposite of good, this would be it." He spoke aloud, Karen looking over his shoulder and then acting confused.

"What? What's not good? Explain, now." She demanded an answer from him, crossing her arms and looking him up and down.

He turned to her, trying to whisper but obviously speaking loud enough for Megan to hear for this stupid joke.

"I had the Tardis place a full scan on her, it took a while but its done. Whoever she is, she isn't from here."

"What do you mean, not from here?" She replied, glancing at the girl staring at them in slight annoyance, "If she's not from here, take her where she belongs and leave it at that."

"I cant do that, Amelia." He spoke firmly, staring into her eyes.

"And why is that?" She challenged, just as strong, not letting herself get intimidated by the man in front of her.

"Two reasons," He started, turning to face Megan and walking towards her slowly, placing his sonic screwdriver in his pocket. "Firstly, she knows all about me, so even if I could get her home it would be dangerous for her to have that knowledge. Secondly.. When I say not from around here, I don't mean she's from another planet, I mean she's not from here. She didn't come from this universe at all, I don't know which one she came from or how to get her home. The Tardis can't do that without possibly ripping apart both her universe and ours."

Once he reached Megan, she glared at him, becoming increasingly annoyed with this whole facade, and opened her mouth to tell him to shut up, and to just end this dumb thing, but before she could even speak, his hands where on her face, fingers against her temples.

She struggled when she felt pressure, it felt as if his fingers were reaching into her head from her temples. she grabbed his hands and tried to pull them off her, before she felt something inside her switch off, and she saw nothing but black.

* * *

"Doctor! What have you done!" Amy yelled, as he picked up the now unconscious girl, carrying her down the steps leading to the endless corridors of the Tardis.

"She's dangerous Amy. I need to figure out how she got here, and I need to put her in a place where she wont be able to hurt me, or you, for that matter. She knows about my Tardis, my sonic screwdriver, who knows what else she knows. Knowledge is a dangerous thing in the wrong person. I need to make sure she's not dangerous before I figure out what to do with her." He told the red head, while entering a room and placing Megan down on a bed.

He tied her arms and legs down, while pulling down a big metal screen to hang over her body lengthwise.

"You didn't even give her a chance to talk, Doctor! She was obviously confused, do you even know what you've done? She's just a young girl, look at her!" Amy protested, pointing to the strapped down girl, as if to prove her point.

"Don't act like you know more than I do! I need to finish fully scanning her, because looks can be deceiving, Pond, and I cant risk anything right now! I would rather slightly scare a human girl than let something horrible happen to this universe because something from another one decided to come over and ruin things! Now leave me alone, go and find something to do, I need to go over her scans before she wakes up."

Amy, of course, didn't do as he asked and instead pushed for more answers.

"What was all that stuff she was saying though, about T.V. shows, and calling me Karen, saying she was my biggest fan?"/p

"The Doctor sighed, momentarily turning his attention to his naive companion.

"In the universe she comes from, you might be a famous actor, or something of the sort. Everything would be different there, we might both just look like actors there."

"That doesnt explain why she would be calling me Karen, though? If it was me, wouldn't my name still be Amy pond? Wouldnt I still be me?"

"Amy, there is no other you. There's not two Amelia Pond's, theres just you. Even if there was someone who was almost exactly the same as you in some universe, you still would not be the same person. I once knew a girl who's counterpart in another universe was a dog, so don't complain. Besides, is it really that hard to believe that you might just have a different name?"

"Amy shrugged, "Just odd, is all. Well, as fun as it sounds, watching young girls sleep isnt how I would like to spend my free time. I'm going to go read a book, maybe go for a swim. Call for me when she wakes up, yeah?"

"Yes, Pond, whatever you want."

And with that, she left.

"The Doctor stared down at the young girl laid in front of him, studying her closely.

"I just dont understand how you can be here..."

* * *

"Well hello! I finally decided to give writing a crack. I know this is a horrendous first chapter, its just hard to get the ball rolling, but I promise I have some cool things planned if you give me the chance.

I know things may be confusing for now, but I have a master plan, promise!

Anyways, I dont have much to say as of yet.

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2: Accepting

When Megan awoke for the second time, it may have been in a bed, but it wasn't exactly a step up from the chair she was previously in. Her arms and legs were strapped down, and she was in a scarily clinical room, with a large metal machine a couple of centimetres above her head. She immediately did what any sane, logically thinking person would do in that situation.

She screamed.

All that was going through her mind were the hundreds of stories she had heard of people being kidnapped, their organs taken and sold, killed for fun, tortured, and so on. The movie saw came to mind a couple times.

She was so focused on screaming for help and trying to fight against her restraints that she forgot about the strange dream she had about Karen Gillan and Matt Smith, though she had classified it as such. Maybe it was from the drugs she was obviously given in order to end up… Wherever this was.

Though, when Matt walked around her bed, lifting the metal machine above her so she could see her face, her heart dropped.

"Theres no point in screaming, you know. I'm the only one here, and I'm not going to hurt you."

"Alright buddy, listen up. I don't give a shit about this stupid game anymore. I don't care about you being psycho and this set up to make me believe Doctor Who is real. If this is what the BBC thinks is a joke, its pretty messed up. Untie me and take me home, where the hell even am I?" She yelled at him, getting angrier by the second. She knew she never really did have the best temper, but this was getting ridiculous, she had every reason to be pissed off.

And she was damn well beyond pissed off.

So, when he replied with a simple, "What's your name?", It only served to enrage her more.

"What?"

"It's a simple question. What's your name? Since you already appear to know mine."

She rolled her eyes so hard at this point, she could swear they went back into her skull.

"Of course I know your damn name! You're a famous actor, I mean you're no Channing Tatum but you shouldn't be surprised I know who you are!" She replied, still trying to get her arms and legs out of the tight hold they were in.

"Look, tell me your name and I'll untie you, okay?" He reasoned.

She sighed, realizing that there wasn't any other way to get out of this but to cooperate.

"My name's Megan. Now untie me." She spoke, trying to keep a calm demeanor, when all she wanted was to scratch his eyes out.

"Sorry, cant do that yet. I have a few more questions." He replied, sounding oddly cheery for the giant asshole he obviously was.

Megans mouth dropped, though she didn't know why she was surprised that the man who kidnapped her didn't stay true to her word.

"You said you would untie me!" She protested, to which he shrugged.

"I lied."

"I'm not answering anymore questions while I'm tied up like this. Not at least unless I get some answers too. What the hell is all this? This isn't funny, honestly, I want out of this joke, or whatever it is. I don't understand whats happening, but I never saw Ashton Kutcher tie anyone down when he would prank them!"

"Listen, this isn't a T.V. show. You've been brought here from another universe, so stop playing dumb with me! Stop thinking you can fool one over on me, stop trying to convince me you're just a confused little girl! I'm The Doctor, I'm over a thousand years old, I'm the oncoming storm and I know you're a set up! So tell me, who sent you here? How did you get here? Your body hasn't been changed by any time travel, but it doesn't make sense! You're obviously from the early 2000s, how did you end up somewhere else? In fact, how are you even in this universe at all? What kind of technology could you possibly have to send you here?"

Megan literally started to fear for her life at this point. What the hell was he going on about? Either he was a really good actor, or clinically insane. She was leaning towards the latter.

"Okay… Lets hop off the crazy train for now and stop talking as if any of that space garbage is real. I'm not trying to trick you. I'm not from another universe. In fact, there is no _other universe._ Theres just the universe, and we're in it. I didn't travel, I wasn't in another time. I was laying in my bed ready to go out and the next thing I knew you were standing over me arguing with Karen Gillan as if Doctor Who were real." She decided to try and calmly explain, or at least, as calmly as she could with the current situation well and throughly pissing her off.

The Doctor realized arguing wasn't going to work with this girl, and decided to just play a little game of hypothetical questions and answers.

"Okay, lets say alternate universes were real. Lets just pretend for now that they are, and that I'm not this Matt fellow, though I do like Smith, thats a great name, really. Anyways, just for hypothetical purposes, imagine you could be in another universe, one where I had no idea who the people or the show you were talking about are. Could you explain them to me?"

Queue another eye roll.

"Doctor who. Its a show about some like, I dunno, thousand year old alien guy with two hearts. He doesn't die, he regenerates, which is basically just the BBC's excuse to keep it going by constantly replacing the main characters. He picks up companions and shows them the universe, or whatever. You, Matt Smith, just finished playing him. Karen Gillan stopped playing Amy a while ago. Some new guy is coming in to replace you in a couple weeks, you're going off to do your own thing I guess. Karens gone on to do a bunch in America, which is how I noticed her and, eventually, the show. Can you untie me now?"

"So you're really… Just a girl? Just a random teenage girl who was put in my path? But.. How? Why? Who did that? Who put you here, don't you remember anything, anything at all?" He pushed, completely disregarding the fact that this was all a damn set up.

"Listen, I told you, the last thing I remember, I was sitting on my bed, waiting for my best friend to finish her shift at work so we could hang out. I woke up and you were over me. Of course I'm a normal teenage girl, what else would I be? Theres no such thing as aliens, man." She snapped, getting well and truly fed up with the whole situation. She was just a teenage girl, its not as if she could overpower him.

He flashed his 'sonic screwdriver' at her and immediately her restraints were released. She sat up, rubbing her wrists and dangling her feet off the side of the bed.

"So, what? Is that it? Is this all going to come apart, show me I've been pranked? Can I go home now?" She questioned, now stretching out her back.

Matt came to sit beside her, awkwardly.

"Look, I don't know how to tell you this, but… There is no going home. This isn't a show, in fact, everything you know to be a show called doctor who isn't real. Not here, at least. Alternate universes are real. I'm real. I'm not Matt Smith. Amy is not Karen. This is not your universe. Aliens and space travel and what you thought to be fiction is real." He spoke softly, as if trying to ease her into believing him.

She, of course, didn't.

He wasn't really expecting her reply to be a snort of disbelief, followed by her placing her hands on his chest. His arms flailed for a moment, before he realized what she was trying to do, and then grabbed onto her wrists, resting her palms over both of his hearts.

Her face dropped as she could feel two heartbeats.

"No. This isn't real. I'm either dreaming or you're still trying to trick me." Megan quickly stood up, and walked quickly out the door and down the hall.

"Where are you going?" The Doctor called after her, trailing behind her and catching up to her with ease. She was quite short, now that he noticed it. She looked to be about 165 centimetres, or 5'4.

"Im outta here. If you're not going to admit the truth, I'll just leave." As she said that, she reached the console room, and promptly ran across it, towards the door. She opened it, and stopped herself when she saw space surrounding her.

"Nope." She said.

"What was that?"

"I said, nope. No way. Not a chance. This is a screen, or some weird expensive thing to make me think I'm really in space."

"Then why haven't you stepped out yet?" He questioned, leaning against the wall beside her.

She took that as a challenge, and huffed out a 'fine' before stepping out.

Imagine her surprise,-and her screams, when she started to fall, before floating upwards, then feeling the doctor grab her by the foot.

"Now why would you do that. I didn't think you would really do it." He huffed, pulling her back down onto the floor. She immediately sat, pushing herself away and too the main console, where she stayed pressed against.

"This cannot be real. This isn't real. You cant be real." She said, ignoring his comments.

He sighed, holding a hand out to her, which she hesitantly took, looking upwards to his face as he stood in front of her.

"I'm sorry, but it is." He told her, solemnly. He felt connected to her, in a way. At the moment, she might as well be the last of her race as well, and he immediately felt the need to fix that. If he couldnt have his people back, she would have hers. "I promise you, I will find a way to fix this. Just hang around with me for a bit, I'll find a way to get you home."

"I thought I told you to call me when she woke up." A voice in the distance spoke, startling the pair.

"Right, sorry Amy, got a bit distracted, lets get everyone introduced now that that's over with."

* * *

The Doctor, Amy, and Megan all sat on a couch in what looked like a living room from 2006.

"So you're form another universe, and I'm an actress in it?" Amy asked for about the third time, extremely intrigued.

"I mean, yeah, I guess. It's more like someone who looks like you, though. You're not really real. You're a character. A pretty awesome one, to be honest, but just that. Fiction." Megan replied, extremely uncomfortable to be talking to people she had literally seen on tv.

It was like meeting a Kardashian, except the reality T.V. show here was full of weird aliens and almost dying.

"Alright, well, I'm tired of this. She's explained enough, I've explained enough, how about some sight seeing, aye? You will be joining us, wont you, Megan? I was thinking of going to see a museum so we could count how many things I made that were put in there. Sound good?"

"Uh, I guess…" Megan uncomfortably replied. She couldn't remember them ever being in a museum in the show, though to be honest she hadn't exactly studied every episode in order to memorize them for the event when she gets trapped in the alternate universe. She hoped The Doctor (she felt stupid even just calling him that, he was Matt Smith for the love of God) was true to his word, though.

All she wanted was to go home. She didn't live in a grand house, or have an amazing life, and she wasn't really all that happy, but she still had friends, and school, and a future. At home she may have felt like she had nothing special, but here she literally had nothing.

Here, she was nothing.

* * *

And that's chapter two! Two updates in one day because I was just itching to get these two opening chapters out of the way before it would be a couple days till I could write again! Don't expect this a lot, haha.

Thank you to those of you who already reviewed and favourited this! It means alot. Next time, we get The Time of Angels, and Flesh and Stone. Wonder what will happen with The Doctor and Megan when he's travelling back through his timeline, hmm? It is a memorable part of the episode, who knows if she will remember whats happening to him.

See you all next time, cause its almost two and I need to sleep. Heading out to an amusement park tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3: The Time of Angels Part 1

Megan was trying to ignore the hollow feeling that seemed to get stronger the more she started to believe this was all real.

Trying.

Succeeding? Not so much.

She watched.. Amy and The Doctor walking around the museum they were in, and tried to reel her head around it. The pair were acting oddly calm considering the fact that a girl from a completely different universe was trailing behind them miserably.

She thought back to all the tweets she would see about how much everyone wished they would meet The Doctor, travel with him, be with him. All she could do was get angry at the thought, though. She didnt want that. Why would someone want to put their lives at risk just to see some planets? She could admit, if her safety was assured, she would love to travel and see other worlds, but it wasn't.

Her safety was the furthest thing from guaranteed. She hadn't watched all the seasons of the show, but she had friends who constantly nagged her to do so, and talked endlessly about a girl named Rose, and her heartbreaking departure from the show. She also heard them talk about another one of the people who travelled with him, and got her memory wiped for some reason.

It just wasn't worth it. She wanted no part of it.

Yet, here she was.

She tried to push the thoughts of home away, but it seemed to be the more she pushed, the more she remembered.

She decided listening to The Doctor babble on might help distract her, and tuned into what he was saying about the pieces of the museum.

"Wrong. Wrong. Bit right, mostly wrong. I love museums!" He exclaimed happily, while Amy walked beside him, angry.

"Yeah, great. Can we go to a planet now? Big space ship? Churchill's bunker? You promised me a planet next. Don't you think Megan would want to see a planet as her first trip? Who wants to see a museum? No one."

"Actually," Megan cut in, "I think I'm going to head back to the.. -the TARDIS. I'll just wait for you guys there."

"Are you sure? This place is really fantastic. Brilliant really. Although, most things are wrong. Like this, for example," The Doctor pointed out a chunk of rock, with the description as the last piece of a planet called Atorva left. "This really came from the planet Perelandra, which is still completely in tact and not destroyed by man-absorbing trees."

Megan found a slight smile forming on her face at the fact that his knowledge sounded like a toddler making up planets and monsters to get attention from their parents.

Which led her right back to thinking of home, and her little brother, wiping the smile off her face right away.

"No, I'm sure. Take your time. I'll see you when I do." She said, and swiftly turned back the way they came.

* * *

"What was all that about?" Amy questioned, once Megan's form had long since retreated. She knew the museum wasn't the most interesting place in the world, but why not at least spend time seeing what these foreign places are about?

The Doctor sighed, realizing its going to be a bit of work in order to get Megan to come around to him.

"Think about it Amy. She wasn't like you, she didn't necessarily want to travel and see the world. Maybe if she had a choice, she would be excited, but she's been thrown into our world with no explanation. I can't even provide one. I'm going to try, but I don't even understand how she could be here. That's why I'm keeping her around, I want to figure this whole mystery out. It's like how you felt when I didn't come back that night. You had to wait, and had no idea if I would ever really come back. She has no idea if she will ever go back."

* * *

Megan got back to the TARDIS, leaning against the console and trying to calm herself down. She took deep breaths, and started walking around, really taking in just how beautiful the place was. Her computer screen really couldn't do it any justice. The show talked about the TARDIS being alive, and though she couldn't really feel anything per se, she got a sense of a calm yet eccentric nature just being here, in the console room. It seemed to be a good fit to describe The Doctor, as well. At least, this version of him, she supposed. Though she hadn't seen any of the other regenerations of him, she knew the basis of the last two, and knew that there were many before them, before the show got revived.

She was sitting on the steps closest to the door, and had barely had any time alone before The Doctor and Amy rushed in, carrying a box.

"Why are we doing this?" Amy questioned, while Megan watched them run past her towards the console.

"Doing what?" She asked, staying sat at her spot near the door, looking back towards the two.

"Stealing from the museum." Amy replied, while The Doctor pulled a chord out from the TARDIS console.

"Because someone on a spaceship twelve thousand years ago is trying to attract my attention. Let's see if we can get the security playback working." He said, and pulled a screen down to show River Song reading out coordinates, while The Doctor scrambled to enter them.

"Megan, open the door, quickly!" The Doctor ordered, and she jumped to her feet, scrambling fir the door. The second she opened it, River landed on top of her, signature smirk on her face.

"Hello, Megan." She said, climbing off of her quickly, turning to look out the open doors.

"Follow that ship"

* * *

After Megan had got up, she found herself nearly falling as The Doctor tried to do what River had asked.

River, trying to keep balance, spoke, "Use the stabilizers."

"There aren't any stabilizers." He replied, pressing all sorts of buttons on the console

"The blue switches."

"Oh, the blue ones don't do anything, they're just blue!"

"Yes, they're blue! They're the blue stabilizers."

Immediately after saying that, river slammed her hands down onto what Megan assumed were the stabilizers, and unclamped her hands from the railings surrounding the ship, finally able to stand on her own.

She listened as the two bickered some more, watching how River treated him. Like he was a little kid. It actually made her slightly sad, knowing River pretty much had no one to turn too. Though, she remembered something from a more recent episode where River talked about just doing this with Amy, so she knew she would at least seeing someone soon that she knew.

Yes, Megan finally remembered. The weeping angels were going to be attacking soon. She didnt remember exactly what happened, but she could remember the bigger things.

She tried to recall what she could about what was to happen, but could mostly just remember Amy getting an angel stuck inside her head, and left alone, and the crack in the wall eating up all the angels. She decided now that she wasn't going to leave Amy alone. Not only did she just find herself wanting to spend more time with Amy than The Doctor at this point (she didn't know if it was just because Amy was human, or because Amy had the same face as her favourite actress), and she knew what it was like to be left alone, it was something she tried to avoid letting other people feel. Plus, she didn't want to leave Amy sightless, and defenceless against a brigade of Weeping Angels, even though she knew she would be alright.

She knew better than anyone that ending up okay in the end doesn't always make it all better when something bad happens.

Or maybe... Maybe she could just warn River beforehand, tell her that the place was flooded with weeping angels and to avoid touching it. That sounded like a far safer and more logical thing to do. If she was here and knew bad things were going to happen, why not use it to her advantage? She decided to wait until they landed, so she could speak to River alone. She didn't particularly trust the Time Lord, she seemed to have a bit of trouble being comfortable around someone who tied her down and lied to her during what was pretty much their first conversation.

With that thought, she tuned into what River was saying once again.

"Okay. I've mapped the probability vectors, done a fold-back on the temporal isometry, charted the ship to its destination, and parked us right along side."

"Parked us? We haven't landed." The Doctor argued.

"Of course we've landed. I just landed her."

"But, it didn't make the noise."

"What noise?"

"You know, the.." He then attempted to imitate the TARDIS noise, and Megan, for the first time since she'd arrived, burst out laughing.

"Oi, what are you laughing at!" The Doctor protested, turning to face her.

"I'm sorry, it's just, is that really what you think the TARDIS sounds like?" She replied, still giggling.

Upon her saying that, Amy also started to giggle, both girls finding amusement in his horrible impression, and his obvious embarrassment because of it.

"Hey, both of you shut it!" He protested, then turned back to River, "What happened to the noise?"

"It's not supposed to make that noise, you leave the breaks on."

"Yeah, well, it's a brilliant noise. I love that noise. Come along Pond, Megan. Lets have a look."

Megan started to follow him towards the door, when River spoke again, causing him to stop and her to nearly bump into him, rolling her eyes.

"No, wait. Environment checks."

Megan could practically feel The Doctor's annoyance at this point, as he spoke again, turning back towards the door,

"Oh yes, sorry. Quite right. Environment checks." He cheekily spoke, then stuck his head out the door, "Nice out."

"We're somewhere in the Garn Belt. There's an atmosphere. Early indications suggest that-" River started, staring at a screen, but of course The Doctor just had to cut her off.

"We're on Alfava Metraxis, the seventh planet of the Dundra System. Oxygen rich atmosphere, all toxins in the soft band, eleven hour day and chances of rain later."

River rolled her eyes and winked at Megan, "He thinks he's so hot when he does that."

Megan awkwardly looked away, focusing herself on The Doctor, slightly uncomfortable with the fact that River probably knew her when she was older, whereas she basically knew her as a make believe character, and didn't really know all that much about her.

She heard Amy question River on why she could fly the TARDIS, and laughed slightly when River made another jab at The Doctor, though she did start to feel the tiniest bit bad about it.

She turned to The Doctor, tentatively whispering to him. "It's okay. I really like the way you fly the TARDIS. Much more fun, you know?" to which he smiled at her, letting out a small "ha!" when she said it. She didn't know why, and although she wanted it to be different, The Doctor was one of those people she just felt awkward around. Even without the whole 'tie me up and insist I answer all your questions' thing, she was just the type of person who got awkward around certain types of people. Him being one of them. That didn't mean she wouldn't try to make him feel a bit better when it seemed like everyone was making fun of him.

Even though it was probably just playful jabs between friends, or, well, husband and wife, The Doctor wasnt on that level with River yet, and she knew it did, at least slightly, upset him.

"Right then, why did they land here?" River wondered aloud, and Megan, half remembering and half praying she wasnt wrong, spoke softly.

"Um, I could be wrong, but I dont think they did. Didn't they crash?" She turned to The Doctor for reassurance, and was immediately satisfied with the smile on his face.

"Thats right! _Someone_ should have checked the home box."

With that, River made to leave the TARDIS, and Megan immediately walked with her, wanting to talk to her alone.

"Megan, come on. We're leaving." The Doctor spoke loudly, as she got one foot out the door.

What? But they were supposed to go through that place with all the Weeping Angels. Was she remembering wrong? Either way, she needed to talk to River alone. She knew River knew her in the future, from the way she acted, and had questions for her.

"Uh, yeah, hold on, I'll be back in a sec'" She said, leaving the TARDIS and running after River, who had already gotten a bit away.

* * *

"River!" She called, finally caught up with her.

River turned to face her, a smile on her face.

"Yes, Megan?" She replied.

"Listen, you cant go in there, theres-"

"No! Megan, I know this is all new to you, and you dont completely understand, but you cant spoil things for me. I know this was all fake to you, and you think telling me what's going to happen wont affect anything, but you need to learn now that it will. Anything and everything that is in my, The Doctor, Amy, or Rory's future cannot be mentioned to any of us. You need to just let it happen." River quickly interrupted.

"But people will die! If this is all real, you expect me to let people just die?" She angrily questioned.

"Oh sweetie. This is so early for you. You've barely even been here, haven't you?" She started, then placed a tender hand on her face, stroking her hair back affectionately. Almost motherly. "Listen, everyone dies. Sometimes they have deaths that are unfair, but just because you know its coming, does not mean you can change it. Sometimes things happen for the greater good. Don't you think I wish to warn The Doctor about things that happen in the future? To tell him who I really am, and what happens in his future? I can't, because I know that knowing your future is never a good thing."

"Can't you at least tell me what happens to me? I already know most of the future, or at least the basics of it, can I know what happens to me?" She meekly questioned, pretty much already knowing the answer.

"Spoilers, sweetie."

* * *

And there is chapter three! I know I've updated rather fast, but thats only because i'm still on summer vacation and my sleep schedule is very messed up and I have nothing to do when I'm up on the computer till literally 4 AM so I decided to spend my time writing. School starts on Wednesday for me, but after that I'm thinking of aiming for one update a week, depending on my schedule.

Originally I wanted to get the whole episode done in one chapter, since it is a two parter, but I dont think that will happen. I'm planning to finish The Time of Angels next chapter, and then spend one more chapter doing Flesh and Stone.

Although, I have a things planned, so this might end up being four chapters just for this one story. It wont be like that in the future, when megan is more accustomed to the whoniverse, but for now im trying to slowly ease her into actually understanding and dealing with the loss.

Megan is someone who is rather shy when she first meets certain people. The Doctor just seems to be one of them :) I promise that over the next few chapters that will change, and we'll see her true colours come out.

And you may have noticed I hinted at a few things with the way Megan thinks. Her past will be more revealed as the story progresses, but I promise its nothing unrealistic or anything. It's just something I've noticed no other fic I've read has done so I decided to give it a crack. Shes basically just a normal girl these days though, but her past will come into play in future episodes.

Anyways, this note is getting way too long, omg. Read and please review, because your review are what drove me to write more :) and feel free to check out my tumblr, or ask me anything there, its just qualitytardis :) I tried to make it the same username as this one, but it was taken, so I just asked someone for that URL.

See ya!


	4. Update

Hello everyone, first I want to say thank you for all your reviews, follows, and favourites. I'm sorry to have disappeared for so long. My father died a week and a half ago and I am trying to cope. It's been rough on me and I feel like I lost a part of me. So please excuse my inability to update and I'm sorry to say this story will be on an indefinite hiatus. I don't know when I'll be able to get back into the swing of things but I need some time to myself for now. Thank you.


End file.
